Three Years
by SouthParkfan2
Summary: Three years after the issue involving Love Machine, things have quieted down...for the most part. Side KenjixNatsuki pairing. Follows Kazuma's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

'Reality'

'_OZ'_

It was hot outside, which is expected of summer. School was out for the season and it was time for yet another Jinnouchi family reunion. Kazuma Ikezawa sat in his parent's silver car next to his 3 year old sister, who was fast asleep in her car seat, holding a white rabbit plushie in her arms. His dad was driving and his mom, Kiyomi, was trying to read the map; their GPS decided to take a break for the summer as well. Kazuma stared out the window with his headphones on, blasting music to drown out whatever noise that was left in the car. He watched as fields and trees, and the occasional cow, pass by.

It was a long drive to the Jinnouchi family house especially with a cranky three year old. The scenery outside of the window started to look more and more familiar as they got closer to the house; Kazuma adjusted his headphones and watched as his dad pulled through the gate and up the driveway to the main house. The main gate had to be repaired after Mansuke, his grandfather, decided to drive a boat through it. The gate looked the same way it did before, then again, so did the rest of the house with the exception that there were more morning glories around.

There was already a truck, and a few other cars that Kazuma slightly recognized parked near the house. The truck belonged to Mansuke; it had the Jinnouchi Fishing on the back. After the long drive the occupants of the car were finally able to get out and stretch their legs. Kazuma was the first out of the car, his shorts and tank top sticking to his skin from the length and heat of the car ride. He stretched his arms and looked around at the landscape, nothing had changed from last summer, he turned around and his mom was busy getting his sister, Nanako, out of the car and his dad was already by the trunk removing a few suit cases.

Kazuma sighed and hoped that this summer would be more interesting then the past two. Which were filled with nothing but his family going on about ancient battles and the AI Love Machine. The only interesting part of the summer will be when Natsuki brings Kenji over with her, at least then he could watch him blush over the nonsense questions he was always asked by the family. Sadly, they were not coming until tomorrow. There was a loud crash in the house as three 9 year olds ran outside being chased by Mansuke, "Get back here you little brats!"

They ran behind a close by car as Mansuke looked around the area for them, "Sensei?" Kazuma questioned his grandfather.

"Oh, Kazuma! You and your folks made it out here!" Mansuke's smile took up most of his face as he walked towards his grandson.

Kazuma nodded and took off his headphones and put them into his backpack, "We just arrived."

Mansuke chuckled and rustled Kazuma's black hair, "Good and it looks like you got taller." Kazuma frowned, he was not that much taller, he only came up to his grandfather's nose.

"Grandpa, up!" Mansuke and Kazuma looked down, Nanako had one arm around her stuffed rabbit and the other was stretched upwards so that her grandfather would pick her up. Mansuke smiled and picked up the toddler.

"Hello Nanako, still have the rabbit your brother gave you?" he said with his usual gigantic smile. Nanako smiled and nodded, gripping her rabbit even tighter. Kazuma used the distraction to grab his duffle bag from where his dad had placed it on the ground and retreated into the house before anyone else showed up and the scene became louder. He passed the kitchen and heard some of his family talking and gossiping if this was the year that Kenji proposed to Natsuki. With a roll of his eyes Kazuma continued to his sanctuary. It was one of the few quiet places in the house, near the back and secluded from most of the other rooms, almost the same size as a closet.

Dropping his duffle down onto the wooden floor he settled onto a small cushion in front of a low wooden table that had been here for the past three summers. He took off his backpack and gently set it down on the floor in front of him, he took out his laptop and headphones. Pressing the power button, and plugging in his headphones, he got ready for a quiet afternoon in the battle arenas in OZ as King Kazuma.

Kazuma slowly relaxed as he defeated opponent after opponent in one arena and went onto the next. He started to smile after he defeated a practically flashy enemy.

_King Kazuma watched his opponent before making a move himself, he darted to the right as an enormous hand slammed down. The avatar was huge, least compared to Kazuma's, and had bright neon green armor. The fans cheered as he ran up an armored arm before punching an exposed cheek. The defeated avatar flew backwards as King Kazuma landed, another challenger slowly walked off to another part of OZ when he heard the 'bing' and a familiar voice say, "New challenger: Identity Unknown." _

_King Kazuma turned his head and looked behind him, an avatar he never seen before stared at his back. The thin, raccoon like avatar barely came up to King Kazuma's shoulder and wore a black scarf and shorts, and a dark gray sash covering his eyes. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. He just stood there, waiting for King Kazuma to accept his challenge, "Challenge Accepted: fight will commence in ten seconds."_

_The other avatar took his fighting stance and waited for the bell to ring, signaling for them to start. King Kazuma smirked; this challenger looked experienced and hopefully would provide a decent challenge. Both fighters readied themselves before a loud bell sounded, the champion raced towards the raccoon, throwing punches and kicks. The crowds cheered as the newbie blocked everything the white bunny avatar dished out. _

_Fans cheered on who they wanted to win, the raccoon blocked a kick and grabbed King Kazuma's foot and threw him back, putting space between the two. The stadium went quiet as both fighters paused for half a minute, the raccoon was the first to move as he started to run forward towards the current champion, before he could reach King Kazuma, the avatar vanished. "Challenger Disconnected: King Kazuma Wins!"_

_The crowd roared as King Kazuma looked around for the unknown avatar._

"Who was that?" Kazuma stared at the screen where his avatar was still standing around as comments flooded the message board with "What a coward," and "I knew that new guy wouldn't win," and other messages supporting King Kazuma and bashing the new comer. He sat at his computer, hands still poised over the keys, ready to move his avatar as something collided softly with his back, Nanako.

"Big brother, what you doin'?" she looked at Kazuma with big, childlike eyes as she hugged her older brother with one arm.

He smiled at his little sister and moved her dark hair out of her brown eyes, "Just playing a game. Weren't you helping mom?"

"She told me to come tell you that dinner will be ready in half an hour," she smiled.

Kazuma patted her head, "Thank you, I'm going to continue playing, ok?"

Nanako nodded and toddled off with her white bunny; Kazuma went back to his laptop and turned up the music. He started typing up a message to Kenji asking when he and Natsuki would get here tomorrow when a message popped up on the screen, "Thank you for the fight, sorry about leaving early…had to leave to go to a family reunion," with a little raccoon smiley face at the end. It was from a person that called themselves Yuushu.

Kazuma replied to the message and smirked, "It's ok, as long as I get a rematch."

Dinner that night was loud and boisterous; Kazuma sat between his dad and Mansuke. Everyone was talking at once about when the other family members were going to get here, when Kenji and Natsuki were going to get married, and if Wabisuke had found a girlfriend yet and if he was keeping out of trouble for once. Mansuke was talking to one of the women about squid and launched into a retelling of a battle between the Jinnouchi clan and some other group.

They all sat around a low table eating before starting to play hanafuda, only Kazuma got up and went down a hall back to his closet. He, once again, was on his laptop playing in OZ and listening to his favorite songs. A message popped up from Kenji, "We'll be there by 3pm tomorrow, see you then!" Kazuma sighed, he was going to have to deal with a rude awakening come tomorrow. He was getting a little bored before another message popped up…from Yuushu.

_Yuushu – Hey, still up for that rematch?_

_King Kazuma – Not today, just got done with dinner with the family…_

_Yuushu – They loud or something?_

_King Kazuma – Pretty much._

_Yuushu – I see, sorry for leaving so suddenly from the last fight. I think the rematch might have to wait until I get to that family reunion…the connection sucks here._

_King Kazuma – That's ok, more people are coming over tomorrow…so I'll need something to take my mind off of them._

_Yuushu – Don't like people?_

_King Kazuma – Not really._

_Yuushu – Then good luck, I know there is going to be a lot of people where I'm going…not going to be fun._

_King Kazuma – I see, well good luck to you too then._

_Yuushu – Thanks and I should probably get to bed now, night._

_King Kazuma – Night. _

Yuushu logged off of OZ and Kazuma leaned back on his hand, resting the other on a knee. He sighed and looked at the clock, 2:13am, bed time. Yawning, Kazuma picked up his duffle, backpack and laptop, his headphones still on his ears. He moved to his room down the hall from his small closet space. He stepped in the room; the futon was already out and ready to sleep on. He didn't even change into his pajamas before he fell onto the soft blanket and fell asleep.

CRASH. Kazuma woke up from a loud noise that came from the front room, "NATSUKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR SECOND COUSIN ABOUT THIS?" Shota was yelling about something way too early in the morning again. Kazuma groaned and fled further under the covers to block out the loud noises.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING KENJI AND I DO!" Natsuki yelled back. The yelling continued between Shota and Natsuki for a while, some of the family members also decided to join in on the action.

After ten minutes of Shota ranting off about something Kazuma decided to actually get up, he was just going to get louder so there was no point in staying in bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the sleepiness and looked at the clock near his bed, 3:30pm. Carefully standing up, Kazuma walked out of his room and down the hall to the main living area. The air was humid and hot even inside the house. The family was around the table eating a late lunch, only Wabisuke and Natsuki's dad were missing.

Kazuma sat down next to his dad and quietly picked up some food and put it onto his plate. "Hey Kazuma, how is high school going?" Kenji smiled at Kazuma.

"It's ok I guess…" he slowly ate his food that was placed in front of him by his mom.

"Well if you ever need help just message me ok?" Kenji smiled and turned his attention back to Natsuki. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about sports, family issues or some business. By the time everyone was done eating there was a knock at the door, the three nine year olds ran up to the door.

Mariko stood up to follow the children, but at a much slower pace, "That must be Wabisuke, remember everyone, Wabisuke will be bringing someone with him so I want you all to welcome them nicely and the new comer as a member of the family," Everyone nodded waiting to see who Wabisuke brought with him.

Kazuma stayed silent and wondered if it would be rude to go sneak back to his quiet place, to his computer; his mother must have read his mind, "Kazuma, wait until you meet the new addition before disappearing and going on that laptop ok?"

He nodded and waited with the rest of the family as Mariko brought Wabisuke to the main living area with the rest of the family. Mariko cleared her throat, "Everyone you all know Wabisuke," Mariko addressed the family, "and he has brought someone whom I'm sure you all will welcome."

"Hi everyone," everyone voiced their acknowledgements; Wabisuke took a step to his left revealing a young boy that looked no more than 14. He was wearing a black and gray striped t-shirt and black shorts, his shoes were back at the door. His light brown hair fell down to his shoulders almost blocking his dark eyes from view. "This is Daichi."

The boy waved at the large group of people before moving to stand mostly behind Wabisuke and stared at a spot on the ground. Kazuma looked at the boy; Daichi seemed to be just as uncomfortable with the large family as he was. He would follow Wabisuke around like a puppy and not look anyone in the eye. Right after the introduction, Mansuke attempted to approach him but Daichi quickly moved to Wabisuke's other side to avoid talking to the larger man.

"Hey Wabisuke, is that kid going to say anything?" Shota asked, glaring at the newcomer, Daichi moved further behind Wabisuke.

Wabisuke glanced over at Shota and the family and sighed, "He's not used to a group this big, and he is quiet naturally." He turned to Kazuma, "Is there a chance he can just hang with you in that room in the back? I know it is quiet back there and he won't make much noise, he'll just play on the computer."

Kazuma nodded, while he was getting up Wabisuke gently pushed Daichi in the same direction that Kazuma was walking towards. The boy looked back and forth between Kazuma and Wabisuke before finally following Kazuma out of the crowded room and into the hall, allowing Kazuma to lead the way.

**First "Summer Wars" fanfic, I watched the movie at school and I love it. I do not own this movie (however much that I want to). I'm wondering about pairings, I plan on keeping the KenjixNatsuki but I don't know about anyone else so if anyone wants to see something special I'll consider it a week or so from now (whenever I can start writing the second chapter because of finals).**

**Hope you liked the first chapter ^^ please review so I know to fix anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Oz'_

'Reality'

Kazuma lead Daichi down a few of the hallways, the noises getting fainter and fainter the further they walked away from the main living room where the rest of the family was. Kazuma's mind was going a mile a minute thinking of what to say to this kid whom he believed to be younger than him. "So um…"

Daichi looked up through his hair at Kazuma looking a bit scared. Kazuma just sighed and opened the door to his closet. He walked in and wondered where his computer was, he motioned for Daichi to come in and take a seat somewhere while he went to go get his laptop and headphones. He walked out of the room after glancing at Daichi looking around like he was lost before taking a seat against a wall; he had put his backpack down in front of him.

Kazuma walked a bit further down the hall to his bedroom, thinking about the scared look on Daichi's face, _where did this kid come from? Where does Wabisuke know him from? _Kazuma thought as he walked into his bedroom and picked up his dark blue laptop and his silver headphones. As he was walking back to the closet he saw three nine year old exit the closet. _That can't be good,_ Kazuma thought.

He rushed into the closet to see Daichi sitting there on an apple red HP laptop, looking totally calm and spaced out. Quiet and quick typing could be heard from his area; Kazuma walked over to his low table and set down his laptop and headphones. He turned to Daichi, "You ok?"

Daichi kept silent, just kept typing away as if he was playing a computer game. Wabisuke did say that he would just sit and play on the laptop. Kazuma opened the laptop and pressed the power button for a few seconds before releasing. It booted up and Kazuma logged onto Oz.

_King Kazuma walked around the martial arts areas of Oz. He had already beaten a few opponents already and he had only been there for forty minutes. There was a quick motion to his right, something dark was trying to hide. King Kazuma kept walking when the 'bing' and a familiar voice sounded 'New Challenger: Yuushu.'_

'_Challenge Accepted.' It only took a few second for a dark gray and black blur to jump out from his hiding place and threw a punch at King Kazuma's face. _

_King Kazuma jumped back as Yuushu regained his footing. Punches and kicks were thrown, some landed and some missed. They were fighting for almost half an hour and quite a crowd had gathered. Some of the family was even there after getting home from work. Mansuke was there cheering on his grandson as each fighter tired to gain the upper foot. _

_Yuushu staggered a little, King Kazuma took his chance and kicked out Yuushu's feet from under his body causing him to fall backwards. King Kazuma earned himself another victory._

Kazuma smiled as the word victory danced around his Oz screen, speech bubbles popped up all around congratulating him on his win. He glanced back to Daichi and he looked just the same as an hour ago. There was a knock at the door followed by, "Kazuma? Would you and Daichi like anything to drink?"

"Sure, thank you mom," Kazuma said back. Daichi's eyes followed the exchange silently.

_Yuushu: You fight well, where did you learn?_

Kazuma looked surprised at the message.

_King Kazuma: My Grandfather taught me, where did you learn?_

_Yuushu…at school, they had a club._

_King Kazuma: I see, how's the family reunion going?_

_Yuushu: It's alright I guess… they're really loud though, luckily the one teenager was nice enough to let me come into the quiet closet with him…even if my guardian had to ask him._

Kazuma looked surprised and turned around, "Are you…Yuushu?"

Daichi just nodded and kept typing.

Kazuma quickly lost the surprise look and went back to fighting in Oz until he heard the familiar shouts of dinner over his music. Sighing, he knew someone would be coming to get them soon.

"Hey Daichi, Kazuma. It's time for dinner," Wabisuke leaned through the open door. Daichi looked up and nodded. Both boys shut their computer lids and stood up to follow Wabisuke.

Daichi glanced at Kazuma and walked out the door to head to the living room where dinner was held. "He's actually calm," Wabisuke said aloud.

Kazuma looked up at him.

"Well he is usually only calm around me and one of the professors at the University I was at in America." Wabisuke looked a little sad, "He doesn't usually warm up to people so fast." He patted Kazuma's shoulder and had a sad smile on his face. "Just don't yell at him ok?"

Kazuma nodded, Wabisuke smiled and walked down the hall as well. Kazuma stood there, dumbstruck. Crickets started to chirp as he walked over the wooden floors thinking of Daichi. A slight breeze went through the house and the noise of dinner grew louder and louder.

The dining room was as full as every summer. Almost the whole family was there; everyone was talking, laughing and telling stories about their years. Shota was yelling about Natsuki being with Kenji, as usual. Mansuke was telling the older parents about the clan's achievements. Daichi sat between Kazuma and Wabisuke. He was quietly eating while glancing around the table, looking curious. Kazuma was deep in thought until he heard some questions being rapidly fired in his general direction.

Mansuke was asking Daichi about something, "So where ya from kid? Why ya here with Wabisuke?"

Daichi got a panicked look on his face, as if he was afraid of some reactions, "I…umm..." He looked down into his lap.

Wabisuke looked over at his charge and sighed, "He is a friend of mine from America's son. They were living near the campus and Daichi was around a lot."

Daichi relaxed a bit before… "So why he here with you instead of his parents?" and he tensed again.

"Because…there was an accident…" Daichi spoke, quietly with his head down.

The whole family looked shocked and sad at the same time. Mariko spoke first, "We are very sorry dear, why don't you tell us about your middle school?"

Daichi and Wabisuke looked confused and said at the same time, "I'm 17." "He's 17."

Mariko blushed and looked embarrassed, "Oh I'm sorry hunny."

"It's alright," Daichi looked surprised.

"So does anyone else have anything else to announce?" Mariko smiled and winked at Kenji, who blushed.

"Natsuki and I do ma'am," Kenji smiled while blushing bright red.

Natsuki smiled and took his hand, "This time we are actually engaged and we would like to be married this time next year." They both smiled at each other.

"I CANNOT ALLOW THIS! NATSUKI WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN THIS BY YOUR SECOND-COUSION SHOTA FIRST?" Shota shouted, Daichi flinched back a bit but not that much.

The whole family started laughing, even Kazuma chuckled. Daichi looked around confused. Mansuke helped and filled him in on the events that happened three years ago.

Dinner lasted longer than usual with all the stories, jokes and outbursts. The women started to clean the table, Daichi yawned a bit. "So kid…Why you so quiet?" Mansuke pressed Daichi.

"Umm… I don't know sir." Daichi blushed a bit.

Wabisuke smiled and looked to Kazuma, "Would you mind sharing your room with Daichi? I think we finally filled this house." Kazuma nodded and looked to Daichi, who was falling asleep against his guardian.

**AN: Sorry this took so long…I got sidetracked with other things like finding a job and catching up with school and totally forgetting where the file was…oh well it's up now :D**

**Rells:**** Well I think you find out in this chapter and I kind of want Wabisuke to settle down but he's a little too young still for me to worry about him now XD (and we watched this when I was a freshmen in college in a club meeting owo)**

**Kur0Kishi:**** I'm trying to make the OC gradually open up (not that much) to the family and be more open with Kazuma before the real relationship starts :3 and he will sorta grow a pair XD not too much cause then he wouldn't be Kenji :D**

**:**** Thank you ^^ Sorry about the wait ;;**

**Hitsugaya1995:**** It's getting there, I'll attempt to remember that I have the files XD**

**BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes:**** Woo :D **

**JoiZ. D:**** Sorry about the very very long wait ;;**

**AlexYoshida:**** Yes I know you would considering I was next to you when you read this XD**

**Princess Thil Galel:**** Sorry about the insanely long wait D: I'll try to be faster ;;**


End file.
